Dare done
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Dare is fun. Sometimes it spices romance n sometimes it hurts. let's see what dare makes a cop to do.
1. Dare done

**In** **Forensic** **Lab...**

" Hello, Tarika ji ", Abhijeet smiled.

" Hey, Hi Abhijeet. How was ya day? "

" Tiring of course aur neend bhi aa rahe ", he replied in a tiring tone.

" I think you should go then .Take a nap "

" Kya Tarika ji, Aap bhaga rahe mujhe? ", Abhijeet raised his brows.

" Unhuu.. Nahi toh ", She replied.

" I donot want to go now. I wanna cuddle know? ", He stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her. She felt so secure.

" Godd this man ", She thought and blushed scarlet.

Trying to ignore she said,

" Umm but I think you should leave really. Aa mein bhaaga nahi rahi but you smell sweat "

" Aain! "

" Hmm.. ", she nodded approvingly

" Thik hein toh phir mein jaata hoon but.. "

" What? ", she passed him a questioning look.

He pulled her closer their bodies were almost touching.

" Gimme a quick kiss then ", he whispered.

She shivered at his touch.

" Make me then ", she smirked

Abhijeet stepped closer towards her and she stepped backword. Her back bumped against the desk.

He moved closer.. more closer..

She felt the warmth of his breath over her neck.

She shivered badly.

" Tarika yeh postmortem ke report cross check kiya kya?

Dr. Salunkhe stormed in lab.

She pushed him and he passed a helpless look.

Dr. Salunkhe noticed Abhijeet.

" Bhai sahab! Kaise hai ap? ", Dr.Salunkhe joked.

" Thik hoon ", he utterd and eyed towards Tarika.

" Koi kaam tha? ", Salunkhe again asked.

" Haan tha.. matlab woh kam ho gaya. Mein ab chalta hoon "

" Oh Accha accha. Tarika zaara post mortem ka file lekey mere cabin mein awo "

" Yes, Sir ", she smiled

Dr. Salunkhe moved towards his cabin.

She eyed towards him. Then patted on his shoulder and utterd,

" Tch tch! Bye, Abhijeet. Better luck next time. And.. do remember the dare " she winked.

Ahijeet moved quickly.

" Dr. Tarika, What's going on? " Dr. Salunkhe asked.

" N..Nothing Sir.. I am coming Sir ", she managed to speak.

" Kya keh raha tha woh? Mere bare mein bol raha tha? ", Saunkhe inquired.

" Areh Nahi Sir. Nothing like that. Aap kuch keh rahe the Sir? ", she concluded.

" Oh! haan haan ", Dr. Salunkhe nodded and they continued their work.

 **Here** **in Abhijeet 's home..**

After having a warm shower he stood in front of the mirror.

He ran his finger over his wet hair.

" Huh! You stink take shower! "

" Aur yeh Salunkhe sir, unka naam na Sandwich hona chahiye tha . Jab dekho hum dono ke bich aa jatey ", he made a face.

" Par yeh dare ka toh kuch karna padhega. Usually she deny I am afraid that she dared. Aise kaise jane doon par, umm.. kya karu? ", he thought for a while.

" Yeah , I know ", He smiled

 **Next** **morning at beach place...**

" Abhijeet, Achanak beach pe walk. Kya baat hein?, finally she broke the silence.

" Kyun Tarika ji, hum nahi aa skhte kya? Aise walk pe ", he replied in a romantic tone.

" Nahi woh..It's quite rare that you behave like this ", she clarified.

" Apko sea shell pasand hein na? Lemme collect some. Bada wala layenge. Mein abhi aata hoon ", Abhijeet smiled.

" Areh suno toh Abhi..Abhijeet. It's really wavy over there "

She saw Abhijeet went into deep water.

Suddenly a painful voice..

" Aahh Tarika jii! "

" Abhi.. Aabhijeeet! ", she screamed.

" Mera pair aah! "

" Abhijeet, wait I am coming. Oh god! Kya hua ", she ran fast.

She found Abhijeet senseless

" Abhi, ankhein kholo, please "

She checked his nerve and exclaimed

" Nerve toh sahi hein. Then, why isn't he breathing? Duba bhi toh nahi "

She placed her hand over his chest

" Dadhkane bhi kafi tezz hein. Oh god! Abhijeet what's happening. I think he need oxygen I have to.. " , she thought.

" Wait whatttt! .. accha toh yeh baat hai " she murmured.

Then she bend towards him and slowly whispered,

" Catch you..Nahi milne wala " and playfully punched on his chest.

" Arghh Tarika! " He complained babishly..

" Haha! Well, good attempt keep trying ", she winked "

" Okay, See you later. Subha subha bheengh gaye ", she rolled her eyes

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

 **And here the first chapter ends.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Keep Loving Abhirika**


	2. Dare done 2

Later that day,

"Lash ko forensic bejhne ka intezaam karo aur crime spot ke liye humein Dr. Tarika ki madaat chahiye hongey ", ACP Sir ordered.

Daya nodded and called Tarika .

Crime spot was an office room.

Dr. Tarika arrived and started collecting finger prints. All were busy later then.

After some moments, She sensed a deep stare from our handsome cop.

It is hard to control when a handsome man is staring at you reflecting all the love you desire.

" Ahemm umm.. ", she cleared throat for no reason.

He smirked and went towards her. She kept down the magnifier, her heart started beating faster..

" Ooh! Can you hear my deep voice? My heart is beating for you ", she blushed over her thought.

" Hello, Tarika ji ", he started.

" Huhh.. Hii abh..abhijeet ", she managed to speak.

" What make you stammered? ", He looked directly into her eyes.

Those deep brown eyes are deeper than her thoughts . It is like drug. Her heart skipped a beat.

" Godd what is on the earth is happening! Why am I so uncomfortable. This man is amazing ", she thought.

" Nothing , I have collected some finger prints but I think it is not enough for evidence ", she concluded.

He smiled.

" Umm Tarika ji, apko nahi lagta ke apke gaal.. "

" What? ", she asked with a straight face.

" Nahi matlab upar.. ", he was in tension.

" Abhijeet what ?? "

This time she spoke out loud enough to make him nervous.

" Nahi woh upar dekho.. asman mein dinosaur! "

She didn't get it and tried to look upward.

Here, Abhijeet closen his face. But she is a cop's girlfriend and CID Forensic expert. Undoubtedly more reflexive than a normal girl.

" Tch Abhii.. ", she placed that magnifier on his lips

His eyes got double in size.

" God! It is working hour. What are you trying to do? ", she whispered

" Yeah I know ", he replied sheepishly.

Then turned to move. She stopped him. .

" Suno, Lunch kar liya?? ", she asked in a sweet tone.

Silence..

" Abhijeet ", she called him but he didnt respond.

" Oh! come on Abhijeet us stupid si dare ki liye aisa behave toh maat karo. I do care for you iseliye pooch rahi hoon ", she uttered in a strong voice.

" Haan .. kar liya meine aur apne? " he asked

" Hmm ", she nodded.

He noticed her plain face.

" Tarika, woh mein.. ", he calculated what to say.

" Woh, Nothing.. leave it. Baad mein milte hai ", saying this he left.

She thought for a while over the incident that just happened.

This man can drive her mind crazy. In one hand she feels extremely nervous to his closeness and on other hand she feels free to speak enough towards him with right. Yes, right . That she has owned from this benaam rishtaa

At Crime spot..

Abhirika were busy in searching of evidence.

Cops thought that the death might be caused because of poison or something as there were no sign but Dr. Salunkhe confirmed it happened because of the lack of oxygen.

" This room is big enough then how did the lack of oxygen happened ? " he thought.

Seeing him on deep thought she faced him.

" Kya baat hai? Kya soch rahe ho? ", she asked.

" Tarika, shayed hum kuch bhul rahe ", he replied in a plain tone.

" Kya matlab? ", she knitted her brows.

" Let's start from the start.

Mr. Manish was studying . His PA says the room was locked from inside. After some hours they found his body.

Aur iss kamre mein bas Mr. Manish akele the.

According to Dr. Salunkhe yeh death oxygen ke kami ki wajay se hua. Par yahan itne baare kamre mein oxygen kyun kam hongey? ", he explained and then his looked at the A.C

A sudden thought hit over his mind.

" Is there any chance ke A. C mein kuch problems ho? "

" Ho sakhte hai . Check karein? ", Tarika asked.

Abhijeet nodded.

" Pass me that stool " He started checking the A.C.

" Kuch mila? " she asked?

" A.C toh thik thak lag rahe, Tarika ji. Ek minute.. yeh kya hai? ", he found a switch beside the A. C.

" Yeh.. switch kis kaam ka? " he pushed the switch.

All on a sudden the room door started closing automatically.

" What is happening! ", She ran towards the door.

" It is not opening. Hum bahar kaise niklenge? "

Abhijeet sensed something and then replied,

" Bahaar?? Yeh socho zinda kaise rahenge? Ye ek panic room hein yahan hawa nahin ghusega. Not even sound. We are trapped ", Abhijeet explained.

" Agar safety ke liye ye room hein toh oxygen supply bhi toh hogi naa? ", Tarika respond .

" Tarika, oxygen supply shayed nahi hein. Tab hi toh Mr. Manish ka maut hua ", Abhijeet replied.

" Yeh door shayed password se khulte hein. Humein team ko inform karna padhega ", he added.

" Abhi... "

" Hmm? ", he responded .

" Hum aise zyada der tak zinda nahi reh payenge ", she look scared.

He squeezed her hand.

Assuring her that he is and will always beside her. She felt relax a bit.

And here the chapter ends.

M feeling bad that guest reviews r not showing donn know why. But I've got all those you soo much guys.

Abhi's Ira,Eman,Abhii, Abhi's adiii,Aditi, TheDamselintheshiningarmour. thank u soo much guys.

And special tnx to my KK Jisne iss unromantic kaddu ko rahein dekhaya. Badi patience ke sath meri bakwas suni n guide me well. Thank u soo muchh. Take care all.


	3. Dare done 3

" I think we should try at least, shayed password mil jaye ", He started searching on the desktop .

" No document is saved, not even any details about it ", he murmured .

"Tarika, yahan toh koi bhi details nahi hein.

Bas waqt barbaad ho rahe . I think we should.. ", he stopped and noticed her.

She look nervous.

" Tarikaaa..", he softly uttered.

He noticed her and understand that she was frightened.

He tried to lighten up the moment.

" Hum tum ek kamre mein baand ho aur chabi kho jayen ", he sang and smirk.

First she got puzzled and then rolled her eyes.

She walked towards him with an irritated face.

" Seriously! Abhijeet, we are stucked. You are getting it naa ? Jald hein is room ka stored oxygen level khatam ho jayega. Aur phir, gatey rehna gana bhoot baanke ", she burst out.

" Arey aisa kuch nahi hoga tum tum.. ghabrau maat. No fear when Abhi is here ", he spoke in a dramatic way.

" I am not scared samjhey ", she replied with a straight face.

" Accha? Dekhu zaara ", he grabs her hand.

" Toh apke haath itne thand kyun hein phir? ", he raised his brows .

" Woh.. "

" Tarika ji ", he tighten the fist and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Janta hoon waqt sahi nahi hein, par hum toh sath hein. We will manage together naa? ", he concluded.

A fresh tear slipped from her eyes . He wiped it out and then pulled her in a hug. She hugged him back .

She grabbed his coat in a tight fist. He sensed her fear and rubbed her back . She felt relax a bit.

" Humein teamwalo ko inform karna chahiye ", he spoke and get aparted. .

He informed ACP sir and Daya about their situation.

" Tarika, tum tension mat lo woh log kuch na kuch pata laga lengey. Chinta mat karo "

A long silence between them.

After an hour Daya called ..

" Abhijeet, humne bohot koushish ki but password nahi mila. Toh ab hum panic room ka wall todenge. Is mein waqt lagega aur risk bhi hai. Ander sab thik toh hein na? ", Daya asked.

Sweating as hell but he replied,

" Haan haan Sab thik hein..Mmmein rakhta hoon "

he cut the call.

" Bahut garmi hein yaha.. Itna temperature kyun hein?", He looked at tarika.

All sweaty face, worried, scared sitting on a sofa with a blank look.

" Hey, Tarika ", he whispered softly.

" Hmm ", she respond.

He put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled towards her. Slowly his hand went way down unbuttoning her coat . She sensed his touch .

" Huhhh! wha.. what are you doing?, she managed to speak.

He take off her coat .

" Do I Intemidiate you ? ", he looked directly into her eyes.

" Nah Abhijeet, I am just .. "

" Scared? ", he cut her words.

She nodded disprovingly and look here and there.

" You are sweating as hell Tarika. That's why I did this, just to make you feel comfortable ", he answered while pulling of his own coat .

She get amazed at his action.

" Why so caring! ", she question herself.

He stared at her and wonder that how beautiful is she looking . Her face s all sweaty , curls are messed but still he is mesmerized at her beauty .

He bent towards her and blew some air on her sweaty glistening face . She closed her eyes in anticipation .

He tucked those messy strands of curls behind ear and soflty placed his hand on her neck .

She slowly opened her eyes and a beautiful smile she witnessed .

Those pair of eyes reflecting pure love and that smile of his showing satisfaction .

Her heart skipped a beat. She breathed out and sensed the lack of oxygen .

" Abhijeet.. tumhe darr nahi lagta kabhi ? ", she asked plainly.

" Haan lagta hota agar yahaan mein akela phaanstha . Toh daar laga rehta ke aapko alvidaa na keh pa.."

She placed her palm on his lips .

" Shhh don't you dare " , she warned.

Ring ring.. a call interrupt .

" Daya ..", he utterd.

" Abhijeet hum room ke wall ko katenge toh power cut ho jayega. Torch hein kya tumhare pass ?

" Haan bas phone ke hein ... Kitnaa waqt lag sakhta hein ? "

" Ab 2 hours se zyada toh lagega . Kyun ? ", Daya asked.

" Woh actually room mein oxygen supply nahi hai toh.. "

" Kya! Aur yeh ab bataa rahein ho? Phone rakkho tum. Mein abhi technician ko bula raha hoon.

" Yeh..arey Daya suno toh... Kat dia! "

" Kya hua ? ", she spoke .

" Waqt lagega ..", he replied shortly.

" Hmm "

Silence...

Bang.. bang...

And it turned dark everywhere

She almost jumped in fear.

" Relax. Daya hai. They are trying to save us ", he spoke while switching on his phone light .

" Umm you want some water?

She nodded .

30 minutes passed like that.

Soon they started feeling the lack of oxygen .

" Abhijeet I am feeling so weak "

She removed her shoes .Grabbed her toes but it felt like nothing. She the numbness of her body.

Abhijeet was too feeling dizzy but tried hard not to show tarika .

" Tarika, idhar awo ", he forward his arm. He pulled her and gave a side hug.

He sensed her body was tempting .

Those bashing sound increased .

As the noisy machines were melting that heavymetal wall of panic room creating varies reaction, the room temperature too also started increasing faster .

It was really difficult to breath in and out then .

Abhijeet coughed a little and felt really dizzy . He could not keep his balance okay and hit the ground .

" Abhijeet .. Abhii thik ho. Oh! God . She pulled him closer .

" Here, have some water ", she made him drink .

He drank a little and feel nauseating .

" Tarika ji ", he managed to speak .

Placing his hand on her he utterd,

" Aj agar sach mein maut aye toh kya tum mujhe maaf kar pawogi ?

" No " , she replied with a straight face .

" Bina koi farz nibhaye jane ke soch bhi kyase rahe ho ? ", she concluded.

" Kyasa farz ?? ", he asked spontaneously.

Silence..

" Tarika .. "

" Tarika ji.. "

He heard her sobbing sound . His heart pinched .

" Damn it. I should not say this to her. What have I done! ", he thought and felt guilt.

" I am sorry, Tarika. I didn't mean it.. "

She buried her head into his chest . She felt so protective. It was hard to breath but he inhaled deeply . Her sweaty perfumed hair .

All darkened again ...

" Shit Battery khatam! ", he said.

She sat and faced him .

After 30 minutes..

He felt shivery . His muscle clenched and it felt like all paralyzed .

Tarika was losing her sense he quickly grabed her by neck . Patted her cheeks

" Tarikaa ankhein khuli rakho "

He remembered his mates . Daya 's face flashed on his memory.

He feel really blessed for a moment that he have owned such an unique family and so guilt also.

" Tarika .. for last time I wanna say you something ", he hold her tight.

" I know .. do not say anything .."

She closen her face towards him.

He softy gripped her neck . Tears keep rolling from their eyes . Their foreheads touched and slowly he touched her eyelashes with his . As he was wiping out her tears , her pain . She felt heavenly .

Their hearts pound faster in mere anticipation.

And then.. a big bang..

The room get enlightened and a voice echoed..

" Abhijeet.. Tarikaa! "

" Daya! ", he smiled

They were rescued by their respective cops .

Abhijeet took a quick first aid and Tarika get nebulized .

After an hour they felt stable enough.

Abhijeet was fit later then and decided to drop Tarika at home . Also he wanted to spent a light moment with her .

It was a long silence between them till they reached her residence .

Suddenly a thought hit his mind and he smirked .

" Tarika ji .. Apko pata hein ? ", finally he broke the silence.

" Kya? "

" Ki mera dare pura ho gaya ", he smiled big.

At first she didn't get it and said ,

" Huh? "

" Haan, dare done .. "

" And how ?? " she questioned confidently .

" Remember the last moment we shared in the panic room ? "

She remembered their precious moments and smiled shyly .

" It's called Butterfly kisses " , he said confidently .

She exclaimed a bit and then burst into laughter .

" God! Abhijeet you are just ... "

" What? so, dare done na? ", he asked babyishly .

" Haan done.. ", she looked at his face ..

" Toh apko yeh umm... "

He couldn't complete his sentence as she sealed his lips with her . His eyes got double in size and then slowly they deepens the kiss .

Oh! so passionate.

How perfect that was! .

They felt the warmth . After some moments they parted .

He tried to say something but she quickly ran out of the car and left a mesmerized Abhijeet behind .

He smiled Sheepishly and slowly uttered

" I love you " .

Love is a blessing . Sometimes without uttering those three words can also make you feel the same .

Because, true love can't never ever be define in words.

Here the chapter completed.

Phewww It was really tough and fun . Thank u soo much guys for ur support . I know m not a writer bt tried a bit . So thank u sooo much . Bye n tc .


End file.
